Finding A Home
by KatPerson098
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**(I DON'T OWN FINDING NEMO OR BAMBI. This is just a little crossover I thought would be a good fit {mostly because Alexander Gould voiced both Nemo and Bambi from the sequel.**

 **Enjoy the story!)**

* * *

 _"Daddy!"_

We fade into the ocean, rays of sunlight filtering through the various specks of dust. Meanwhile, a growl could be heard in the distance.

"Daaadd!"

A young voice calls from the amazing scenery, and we float down to a small clownfish with a scarred fin. He waves his fin in an attempt to swim, looking frantically around for someone.

"Da-" He gasps, looking up to a much bigger clownfish who has crossed his path.

"Your father can't be with you anymore..." His pale sea-green eyes look to the young fish with pity, as he begins to sob silently.

"Come..."

The bigger fish then swims off, the smaller one trailing not too far behind. He looks behind him, to see a dark figure swimming quite a distance away, carrying a limp fish in it's jaws.

* * *

The two fish struggle against a strong current trying to push them the opposite direction. A fleet of bubbles flash past, and we find ourselves at a blue anemone, swaying gently with the ocean.

The older clownfish swam towards it, as the younger swam past him sadly. He glanced up to him, as gazes were returned to the other. He then swam inside, sighing softly.

A red-throat emperor fish swam to the clownfish, stopping only a little ways from the anemone, to avoid getting stung.

"Scarlet?" the clownfish asked briefly.

"Excuse me, sir. I hope I'm not trespassing but, well... I just had to visit..." she replied to him melancholically. "Poor little fella... So young to be without his parents..."

The clownfish looked downwards to the sand in pity.

"If I could be of any help...?" She began to swim away. "Wait." She looked back, awaiting an answer.

"I could use your help. Find me a suitable female to raise Nemo." He slowly began to swim to the fish, eyes dull with exhaustion.

"Yes, of course... Eh, food's so scarce... Females can barely feed themselves..." She then came up with an idea. "Perhaps you could..?"

"Me? As far as you know, I protect this part of the reef. I don't have time for him."

"But, you ARE his uncle, and circumstances being what they are..."

He looked up to see the sun glittering through the water, before sighing in defeat.

"Until spring."

"Excellent! After all, who's better fit to raise your nephew anyway?" She smirked lightly before swimming off. He stared after her, his gaze burning with the sudden rush of anger. He then swam into the anemone, settling down by Nemo. Staring through the translucent tendrils, he paid no attention to the disabled fish.

A pair of amber eyes glanced to the fish, before they looked to the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 1

We see Nemo sleeping soundly on the anenome's floor, before a speck of dust flies into his gills. He jolts up, and starts coughing until the speck flew out.

He sighes in relief and turned, to see no one there. His eyes flew open and he rushed out of the anenome, before slamming into his uncle, Hyde. He turned, eyes narrowed at the young fish.

"Heh heh... Good morning."

"Nemo, a guardian wakes up BEFORE the reef does. If you're late again, I'll have no choice but to-" A grumble interuptted him, and his eyes widened for a moment. "What was that?"

"W-what was what?" Nemo asked, looking away, before another grumble sounded. "Uhh, I guess that was my stomach."

"Then you should eat."

An awkward silence filled the water as the two stared at eachother. "Oh, uhm. I suppose I should find you something to eat." He glanced behind him, to see a floating fish remain disposed from the anenome's last meal.

He swam towards it, and pushed to Nemo. "Here."

He swam to it gleefully, before seeing what it really was. "Erm... No thank you."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Well... no."

"Then how you know you won't like it, if you've never tried it?" Hyde asked him, a smirk slightly forming on his face.

Nemo looked to him pleadingly, before giving in. He took a bite of the fish remain, slightly cringing.

"Hm?"

Nemo forced out a sound that signaled it was delicious. He swallowed it, shuddering at what he had just done.

"Come along; we have to check on the other fish in the Southern Reef."

An excited gasp escaped the young one's mouth. "Whoo hoo hoo!"

"Nemo-"

"Whoo hoo!"

"Nemo!" He turned to Hyde, a grin on his face.

"A guardian does not 'whoo hoo'." He said to the fish blankly, eyes half open.

"He... doesn't?"

"He currently does not. A guardian maintain control at all times, displays dignity and swims with pride." Hyde began to swim off, fins swaying gently against the soft current. Nemo followed suit, eyes closed and looked as regal as he possibly could. However, this made him lose attention to his scarred fin, and he rolled down the steep dropoff, into a bed of sea sponges. "Whoa! I'm okay!"

* * *

They swam for a while, before they were hit by a colder current. Nemo was affected by this and swam faster, trying to escape the current.

"Ahh! Cold, cold, cold, cold..." he shuddered as he got into warmer waters. Hyde swam past, rolling his eyes.

They then came to a small hole in a thick chuck of coral, big enough for only small-sized fish. Hyde squeezed through it, waiting for Nemo on the other side. Nemo sighed, remembering when he got stuck in a hole that big, and that was only a tube sponge! He swam back a bit, wiggling his tail determinedly.

"1, 2... 2! 2..!" With each count, he went to shoot through the hole, but he couldn't bare to do it. He then saw a bigger hole to swim through, and he swam to it. He struggled through it, before landing face first in sea grass. Hyde looked at him questioningly. Nemo looked up, embarrassed.


End file.
